


【奇异铁】你会读心的魔法吗？

by aoaoao400



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronStrange, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoaoao400/pseuds/aoaoao400
Summary: 一个炮友变爱人的短故事。





	【奇异铁】你会读心的魔法吗？

Tony已经记不清是从什么时候开始，和Dr.Strange有了这样不寻常的关系。

被抵在印花窗户上的背脊感受到玻璃制品贴在身后的冰凉，映得躯体热得发烫。下身只剩一条里裤，Stephen将它从臀部拉开，堪堪拉至腿跟，沾着润滑剂的手指探入，摩挲着滑向后头的口。  
Tony低着头，在手指扩入的时候呛出几声呻吟，侵入的不适让他下意识合起被分开的腿，结果便像是迎合着更靠近了身前的男人，这换来了一个留在脖子上的亲吻。  
感受到沿着血管向下的吻慢慢加重变成了啃咬，Tony喘息着将自己向前推入那个怀抱，唇齿不清地念着：“Strange，别留下痕迹……”  
停留在皮肤上的触感停下了一秒，然后埋在体内的手指突然勾起，刮过凸起点的一瞬让他颤抖着向前倾去，硬起的阴茎戳入前头粗糙的袍子，让他敏感得弓起背，然后将额头抵上了眼前的肩膀，口中的呻吟咬在唇边，断断续续地吐出，而那没有持续很久，在Stephen进入的一刻，Tony还是没能忍住地呜咽出声。

他开始有些后悔了，以前Stephen总是做足了前戏，那让进入变得愉悦又顺畅。碰巧的是，他今天并不想要什么愉快的性爱，在提出这个“不做任何前戏直接进入”的要求时，就该想到会有这样的后果。一个疼痛强制性的插入，正是他想要的。  
“一次扩张，”法师没有多问他缘由，提出了自己的条件，“不然我也不好受。”  
Tony很快答应了，而现在他屁股抵在窗台上前倾着抓在Strange的胸口，承受着下头如他所愿算不上温柔的顶弄，粗热的物体毫不留情地拓开狭小的甬道，在并不够充足的润滑下摩擦过内壁，撕裂般生疼。  
察觉到了自己的颤抖，Tony感觉到一只手抚上了背，轻柔地拍打抚摸着，像是安慰一只受伤蜷缩的猫。身体的热度慢慢往下聚集着，在几次的抽插后，快感细细密密攀上了背脊，他感觉到穴口开始变得粘腻，身体被撑开填满后变得湿润又温暖。  
室内的气温因着魔法的缘故保持着温暖，在一番动作中身上已经有些黏黏答答，但那感觉说实话，并不坏。他可能是对这个拥抱产生了点依恋，将自己更向前地埋入，然后在迷迷糊糊中越过肩膀，去看对面墙上挂着的老挂钟。

他想起了自己第一次见到Stephen的时候。

——————————————————————

一件十分偶然的事情，至少对于Tony来说是的。他抱着那枚空军单位送给曼哈顿的大礼，直冲向Stark大厦上空黑黝黝的洞眼。

“Sir，我恐怕您的能量不足以支持返航。”

战甲的主人置若罔闻，只在Jarvis拨动小辣椒的电话时，眼神动了动。  
推动力将他送上高空，左腿的推进器因为能源的不支逐渐开始弱化。Tony盯着上头的黑洞，看到通道另一边宇宙的空旷景色。  
或许这就是Stark的终局了。那就是他所想的。停下和放弃的选项没有在他心里驻足过一秒。  
盔甲穿过了虫洞，能源耗尽。面具上的眼灯闪烁了几下熄了下去，然后他松开了手，看着核弹撞击的一刻爆发出的炫目的光。失重的空间没有给他以更多的外力改变自己的漂浮方向，在那个时候Tony能清楚感受到，自己将和着齐塔瑞的残骸在这里无止尽漂浮的命运。  
然后他突然醒悟，自己其实没有想象的那么勇敢。他这半生总是在后悔，但不是这一次。这一次留给他的只有面对不知来历，不知何时卷土重来的外星军队和被一个人丢在这个没有后援的宇宙，感到的深深的恐惧。  
早知道会在这里死去，就该多升级几次自己的盔甲……起码能在下一次入侵时多派上些用场。说来可笑，没有英雄气魄的发言，那就是他给自己留下的遗言。

一点火红色的光亮在黑幕中亮起，沿着顺时针一圈圈展开巨大的光环，是Tony此生都未能忘记的景色。他还没有意识到发生了什么，只是在无所凭依的沉浮中，一股外力拉扯着自己掉进那个光环，然后落入了满目的炽红。  
核弹炸裂的余波让Tony的脑袋还有些发嗡，他摘下面具，拇指按着太阳穴强迫自己清醒过来，而后在指缝间看到了那个救了他的悬浮的斗篷。  
以及站在斗篷边穿着一身古怪长袍的男人。

“你是什么变戏法的大师吗？或许我该现在补个演出票？”  
对方不出意料地表现出一丝不快。  
“Dr.Strange，来自卡玛泰姬的法师。”  
“哦，一个有着博士学位的法师。”Tony念着，其实他还没回过神来，造成的下场便是没头没脑冒出的一句：  
“你会读心的魔法吗法师？要不要试着读读看我现在在想什么？”  
Strange没有理他跳脱的思维，伸手将他拉起。  
“我会让人闭嘴安静下来的魔法。要不要试着逼我用用看？”  
Tony挑着眉，然后咕喃着：“可惜，看来你不会。”  
一个不算少见的暗示手法，Tony觉得用在一个魔法师身上很合适，而对方显然不明白这个。谢天谢地他没有明白，Tony觉得自己一定是被震出了脑震荡，才会突然在那一刻昏了头想和一个刚刚救了自己的男人调情。

——————————————————————

“我需要出门一趟。”  
Tony将自己埋在被窝里卷成一团，听闻Strange施展几个魔法的动静才迷迷糊糊睁开了眼。他哼哼几声算是回答，然后贴在额前的头发被撩起。  
“我是在床上养了只猫吗？我不觉得刚刚有……做得太久。”  
Strange将手背贴上Stark的额头，微微皱起了眉。  
“Stark……你有点发烧。”  
Tony在被窝里翻了个身，含含糊糊地说着：“如果你会读心术的话，就能听懂我刚刚在哼哼些什么了。”  
Stephen摇了摇头。把这当成了日常的胡话。  
“记得让你的AI检查一下，我有些来不及了。”  
他转动着手势，把Tony连人带被一同传了回去，尽管传送门尽可能开得离Stark家的床面近，Tony还是冷不防被床垫弹了一下，抱怨出声：  
“对我温柔一点！大夫，”他咕喃着，反身抱住了枕头，“这可是一个病人。”  
等着对方一如既往的反击，然而预料中的并没有发生。他掀开被子探头去看，空荡荡的卧室里早没了传送门的痕迹。

Tony在因退烧药副作用而昏昏欲睡的意识中想起了一些往事，一些不怎么愉快的经历。 在他和小辣椒无数次关于他的“自杀性行为”（这是Pepper认为的，Tony大部分时候都将他们称为“必要的正常行为”）大吵特吵之后，Tony坚信对付情感失意最好的方法便是让自己忙碌起来，凑巧的是，他十分擅长这个。  
创造的天才复又没日没夜地沉浸于咖啡，工作，和酒精之中。剩下的慰藉只有一具忠实的永远不会离开他的AI——至少那时是这么想的。躺在床上，那些噩梦便将他唤醒。稍得闲息，齐塔瑞军团的嘶吼又在耳边响起。Tony终归不是一台超级计算机，一刻不停的工作终于将他逼得头疼欲裂。  
“Sir，以您现在的状态，我认为我应该通知Potts小姐。”  
“No。”Tony从沙发中坐起，踉跄着摸索到矮桌边，够着放在另一头的咖啡。  
“记得吗，Jar，她已经不想再替我担惊受怕了。”  
酒精侵蚀带来的眩晕让他颤抖的手没能稳当地托起咖啡，褐色的液体打翻在桌，顺着袖子流了一地。

花花公子的生活时隔多年又成为了Tony Stark的日常。媒体乐于撰写他与女CEO分手的八卦，挖掘他的那些陈芝麻烂谷子显然能养活不少记者编辑。超模与名媛女郎们渴望和这位无论是地位还是外表都光鲜亮丽的超级富豪渡过一些不眠之夜。那些美艳性感的女孩，一个又一个，前仆后继地爬上多金超英的床，却没有人带给他预想中的“放松下来”。  
“你该找一个人，”他终于是在又一个噩梦惊醒后被同床的女伴建议道，已经有些年纪但依旧火辣的女演员摸过他精心修理的胡子，撸猫一般挠了挠他的下巴。  
“一个固定的，能谈感情的人。”  
Tony拽着她的手，只是笑了笑，搂过腰索取了一个吻。  
“我是认真的。”女演员笑着第一次推开了他。  
“Tony，你需要的可不是什么一夜情。这么说不怎么妥当，但我的确看过很多睡梦中的脸，所以我很清楚。”  
“你只是还没遇到一个让你感到足够安全的人罢了。”  
Tony不以为意：“我想你该是知道我的身份，为什么我会对那些同床的女模特感到不安全？我相信神盾局不会有那个胆子往我的床上塞特工。”  
“这就不是我能知道的了。”女演员重新拉过他的手，“可能你的不安全感来自于其他也说不准。”  
年轻的纵横情场让Stark对感情向来不在意。何况他也已不再年轻，所以他没有在意，只是把那些话当作了常见的卖弄与暗示，直到后来他在一如既往的梦中梦见了点不一样的结局。他没有被惊醒，他梦见自己被一个红色斗篷接起。这时他想起了那个已经记不清名字的女演员说过的话，一个大胆的想法加上一点酒精的作用，就这么把他带到了布里克街上那栋神秘的圣所。  
说实话，现在回想起来这真是一个疯狂的举动，但不知是不是该庆幸自己的外表即使对于男人来说也或多或少具有一些吸引力，只是几个暗示，他很快就把那位自从纽约大战后就与复仇者联系甚少的大法师拐上了床，轻松得叫他甚至一度怀疑对方是不是给他施展了什么骗人的幻境好摆脱他，像是Wanda当初对他做的。原谅他对魔法一直以来都抱有不友好的警惕。Strange只能说勉强让他对魔法有了一些改观，大多是便利性上的。以及一些难以启齿的隐秘事情上。

这种关系持续了很久，开始他们除了性爱什么都不谈，后来甚至能在工作之余偷偷来上一发，不知道是不是法师的催眠术起了效，还是他在牛奶里加了什么魔药，Tony发现自己的睡眠变得稳定了起来。于是花花公子的日子暂时告了一段落，Stark假装没去注意那些尾随的记者消失去了哪里。他们互不干涉各自的生活，因为彼此工作的领域，大多数时候也不会同时出现在一起，只在偶尔露出些端倪。  
“Tony，你和那位巫师私下很熟吗？”一次复仇者与魔法界合作的事件，站在一旁的黑寡妇突然发问。  
Tony回答：“并不怎么常见，只是有时会交流一些关于魔法和科技上的异同问题。”  
黑寡妇不再多问，假装没有看见那些眼神接触。

Tony并不认为自己的回答有哪里出错，虽然后来他们还是在战后寻了一个角落干了些和“普通队友”搭不上边的事情，在那之后随着整个世界太平了几个月，一个电话都不曾通过。

说到底不过是每个月来上两三发，若非工作需求Stephen绝对不会来找他，所以，基本上都是Tony主动上门，或者是让Stephen用传送门送个“外卖”。曾经这让Tony感到有些挫败，仿佛自己勾不起对方的兴趣，虽然他能在性事上清楚感觉到并不是。在除了那以外的地方感受不到对方的热情，Tony也就慢慢把自己的目光放在了别处，他并不缺乏追求者，也不奢求从法师身上能够得到些什么。Tony将二人的关系看得分明，正如Stephen做的那样。  
直到内战。  
Tony现在想起也觉得自己在犹豫后依然没有去叨扰Stephen加入是件怪事。他发现自己竟然有一瞬害怕着对方拒绝自己的邀请。所以他握住方向盘的手一滑，一路驶向了皇后区。

从西伯利亚回来后，他没有任何反常的表现，照常工作，照常替Rhodey做着复健，照常和Friday打着趣，在Dummy又一次打翻他的咖啡机时威胁着将他捐给社区大学。然后这样平静到让Tony快要把那个星星条纹的混蛋忘了的时候，该死的索科维亚条例找上了门，使唤他去中东抓捕美国队长一行。距离内战结束已过去一个月，联合国依然没能放弃对他前队友们的通缉，心烦意乱的Tony打通了Stephen的电话，靠着传送门从国务卿的眼皮底下溜出了复联基地，然后现在带了一身低热被丢回了他在田纳西秘密购买的住宅，听起来可真是棒呆了。Tony自嘲地想。

“Friday？”  
“Boss。”  
“很好没把你忘在布里克街。”Tony揉了揉眼睛，往窗户外头看去。外头下了雪。  
“那个老家伙回去了吗？”  
“遗憾的是没有。Ross将军对您的消失表现得十分生气，现在是幻视在替您执行任务。”  
“好极了。”Tony站起身，摸了摸自己的脑袋，睡了半日已经退烧，来了点精神，所以他决定是该出去走走了，既然有幻视揽下了那桩头疼的烂事。他现在可一点都不想见到Cap。  
于是Tony从衣橱里翻出几件厚衣服，压低了帽檐戴上一副深色的灰蓝墨镜，确保不会在路上被什么人认出来，破坏了这次临时起意的散心计划。  
镇子里的商铺还都亮着灯，行走于不算宽敞的街道上，Tony感到了久违的舒心，甚至有闲心听着靴子踩进雪地里发出的嘎吱响。他从衣领中露出一点下颚，仰起头看错落的屋檐中露出的灰白色天空，呼出的白气很快消散于寒风之中。  
冬日的天总是暗得特别早，更不提时差。天色开始变得昏沉，街道上的人很少，显得有些冷清。这样冷的天气，也确实不会有什么人愿意出门吧。Tony想着，耳朵捕捉到身旁民户透过明黄色的窗户传来的一些人声，以及厨房中锅铲敲击炊具的声响。  
转角不远处传来几声孩童的嬉笑，给这过于冷清的街道添上了几分生气。Tony不由地向那里走去，听着打闹的笑声越来越近，这才觉得这里有了一些人气。不过还是发生了意外的小插曲，他在转过那栋橱窗时，撞上了迎面奔跑的孩子。

“抱歉。”他的墨镜被撞得有些歪了，Tony没顾上这些，只是下意识伸手稳住快要摔倒的孩子。  
“对不起先生，我……”  
孩子稳住了步子，脸上都是惊慌，然后他看清了那个扶住他的大人的脸。  
“你是……钢铁侠？”  
Tony啊了一声，才反应过来扶正被撞歪的墨镜。  
“是的，但你能替我保密吗？我不想在这里引起骚动，你看，我身上没带着装甲呢。”  
Tony还是有些惊讶的，毕竟大部分孩子并不能记住他面具下的脸。但很快，他就明白了这其实并不代表了什么好事。  
“是你！卖武器的坏家伙！”孩子脸上的惊讶转瞬变成了愤怒，他挥舞着小拳头一把推开Tony，未变声的童音发出刺耳的尖叫。  
“你让美国队长成了通缉犯！”  
民间的传闻总是会根据舆论产生各式各样奇怪的猜想，比如有人认为神盾局在背地里量产超级士兵（Tony觉得这没准是真的），有人认为雷神是阿斯加德派来地球的殖民官。  
有人认为，钢铁侠成了政府的走狗，逼走了美国队长。  
金属的撞击声声入耳，每一下都震荡着Tony的神经，而后破碎的画面焦急地，一出又一出占据了他的脑海。Tony拉过领子加快脚步，尽量远离身后追着他质问的稚嫩声音，他转过街角，急促的呼吸让他一下呼入过多的冰冷空气，这对喉咙并不怎么好受。待确定身后不再有声音了，他扶着一旁的路灯，不得不停下脚步，试图将胸口的不适咳出，而他一闭眼，眼前便闪过几个礼拜以来快要被他忘记的画面，太阳穴突突地跳，如同他猛烈跳动的心脏，激烈得隐隐泛着痛。  
Tony明白自己避无可避，假装的释然不足以让他翻开那部手机。他曾尝试从Cap的视角审视一切，然后便开始害怕，惊慌，胡思乱想，那个问题曾一遍又一遍在脑中质问着自己。  
他是不是，做错了？

“你做错了什么？”  
Stephen翻书的手停了下来，隔着半张桌子向Tony投来一个疑惑的眼神。  
那时Tony愣了一下。内战结束后，他没有和Strange提起过任何相关事，Strange也没有向他询问。方才只是无意识说出了声，没有前因后果的。但Strange应了这个话茬，毫不费力地看穿他这些天在为什么烦恼。Tony转过头去看书架上摆的斧头，尽量表现得漫不经心。  
“可能是，我不该逼迫他们签署协议，不该被仇恨蒙蔽了眼去打冬兵，或者更久远的，我不该制造奥创？”  
“那你觉得你错了吗？”  
Tony张了张口，思考了一会，然后烦心地摸了把脸。  
“我不知道。”  
“不，你知道。”Stephen重新低下头翻着那本书，“你知道自己没有错，而那也是我的想法。”  
Tony微微睁大了眼：“你觉得，我是对的？”  
“是，比如你宁肯去皇后区找一个孩子也不找我，简直对极了。我假装你还没忘记我们在身体关系之前首先是合作的队友关系。”  
Tony心虚地错开眼神：“好吧，我以为你不怎么想插手复仇者的事。而且，你说如果自己是复仇者，是断然不会签那份协议的……你可能不记得了，但那天我可是问过你的。就在那张沙发上。”  
所以这不能怪他没有去找Stephen解决那个烂摊子。Tony在心里小声说着。  
“我当然不会签，卡玛泰姬无论如何也不归属于他们的管辖范围。我可不想每次打开传送门都需要打个报告。”Stephen合上手里的书，语气随着他心情一起变得糟糕，可能是因为他终于是没法继续好好看书了。  
“我明白该如何控制自己的魔法。从你的描述来看，你的复仇者队友中显然有人不具备这样的条件，如果是这样的前提，管束不是一件坏事。至于那些能够控制自己的成年人，你自己的心里不已经有了答案？我可不相信某人忘记自己钢铁军团的启动密码了。”  
Tony没有回答。  
Stephen看着他，叹了气。  
“索科维亚的伤亡不是你一个人的错，毕竟，我也有责任，如果我的魔法能更有效一些——”  
Tony打断：“不，这当然不是你的责任，你已经做到了最好——”  
“所以难道你没有吗？你没有为地球做到最好吗？”  
他愣住了。  
“如果你觉得自己没有付出得够多，做到最好，那么他们就都没有。而我也一样。”  
Tony想起了那时Stephen看着他的眼睛，而他站在无人的雪地里回想，可能从那时起，他的心里就有什么变得不同了吧。  
他忘记那天是怎么回答Stephen的了，只记得躺在那张桌子上硌得他背疼。

Tony呼出一口气，撑着路灯直起了身体。他从口袋里掏出了手机，在那个名字上犹豫着停下了手。一时之间，Tony突然不知道该怎么挑明这段关系。和那些他能明确感觉到对自己兴趣非常的前任们不同，或者该说是，太不同了，性别、身份、关系、性格……Tony感到了一阵头大，放弃地将手机塞回口袋，抬起头对着天空哈着气，然后他看见了一点光亮在他的视野上方闪过。  
是什么？Tony的目光追逐着那个光点，眯起一点眼，在灰白幕布的映衬中看清了那个飘舞着的莹蓝色生物，扇动着两瓣镂空花纹的翅膀。一只蝴蝶。Tony怔住了，一只不畏寒的魔法的蝴蝶。  
他很快地在四处张望着，然后视线在一次转头后定住。一处小巷口的阴影里，站着一个高长的裹着立领风衣外套的身影。  
“呃......Stephen？所以你那魔法界的紧急事务解决了是吗……你是什么时候找到的这里？我猜Pepper以为我还在你那儿，所以给你打了电话？”  
Tony还保持着以往的神情，没有破绽，好像他刚刚并没有意识到自己的内心发生了怎样的变化。  
Stephen没有反驳，只是走出了阴影，照例是没有起伏的语气：  
“该回去了，你不想国务卿也给你发一张通缉令吧。我见过他们有一张备份，上头的照片你不会喜欢的。”  
Tony笑了，在脑袋里想了一下自己所能猜到的最糟糕的照片。然后他看着已经走到跟前的Stephen，没有半点挪动。  
他想抱他。  
像一对真正的恋人那样，无关性爱。被触碰，被安慰，被在意，被理解，满心满眼地深爱着，在耳鬓厮磨中互诉着情话。  
他还从来没有听过Stephen在床上说过什么情话。好吧，在其他地方也没有。  
“嘿大夫，”Tony的喉咙上下动了动，表情依然没有什么变化。  
“你会读心的魔法吗？”  
他看着Stephen的表情终于有了松动，真希望那除了“你这里是不是有点问题”以外还能变出些其他情绪。  
他抱起了臂，露出一个笑。  
“要不要试试现在学一个？”  
Tony在心里念着，给我一个拥抱，或者说一句“别再纠结那个该死麻烦的Rogers了”。至于情话？这种高难度的事情他是指望不上能从至尊法师的口里听到了。五年的陪伴，他再明白不过对方的水平。  
Stephen看着他，疑惑写在了脸上，然后神色变了变，Tony没有放过他一瞬皱起的眉头。但他确信那和魔法无关。他的两只手都还好好地揣在兜里呢。  
然后不出所料地，Stephen答道：“精神系的魔法过于耗费心神，抱歉在这一领域我没有放太多精力，而且没有辅助的法器做不到读心的魔法。”  
Tony想着“果然”，装作不在意地拍了拍对方的肩。  
“不要介意，只是突然想到我们第一次见面时，你还没有回答过我这个问题呢。我想你可能都不记得了。”  
“我记得。”Stephen从口袋中掏出悬戒，戴上手，“只是我还不确定。”  
Tony没有听清他后半说了什么，但也没在意。他庆幸自己今天戴了一副深色的墨镜，很好地藏起可能泄露出的一点失落神情。寒风刮过裸露在外的手背，让他忍不住打了个颤。  
Tony低下头，将手收回口袋。  
早知道，应该买副手套的。  
“Tony。”  
他听见Stephen的声音从头顶响起，所以抬起了头，感觉到有什么擦过他的耳廓贴近了脸，他看到那是Stephen抬起的手。Tony没有反应过来，愣愣地看着对方勾过他的眼镜压下一点镜腿，然后在镜框滑下的空隙里吻上了他的眼角。  
他怔住了。  
颤抖的睫毛扇过近在眼前的脸颊，Tony感觉到温热的鼻息打在他的眼窝。他闭上了眼，Stephen顺着他的眼睑吻过，墨镜随之被压得更低，脱落下他的鼻梁，不知落在了雪地的哪里。  
“我猜对了吗。”  
拉开一些距离，Stephen问道，呼出的气在鼻尖蒙上一层水汽，而他的脸颊有些泛红。  
“或许你该看看你刚才的表情。”他笑着，不是很常见到的笑。  
“即使不会读心，怎么可能会不懂你在想什么。”  
“该死的。”Tony轻喘着气，仰起头勾过脖子，看着对方眼中从未如此清晰的热度，那是在漫长的时间里，他一直没能发现。他收回那句“除了性以外的地方感受不到对方的热情”。有时候，人们只是会忽视已经习以为常的东西罢了。

“你还从没有在床上以外的地方吻过我呢，法师。"

"你以为我不想吗?"

END


End file.
